Harry Potter: Musical Drabble
by XxTaintedxDaggerxX
Summary: Five music drabbles. All slash. SS/HP 2 , SB/HP 1, DM/HP 1 , LM/HP 1 . Um... I got a little carried away with this and suck at summaries. Give it a try?


**So I'm doing my first challenge and just decided to go out and try for the heck of it.**

**I have 5 drabbles. 2 SS/HP, 1 SB/HP, 1DM/HP, and 1 LM/HP.**

Pat's Slash/Yaoi Drabble Challenge- (I see these around a lot. It's not very original, but have a go :D)

Rules:

1. Open up MSWord, or whatever you use to write.

2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.

3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.

4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.

5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.

6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.

7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have 5 drabbles written. Go bananas.

8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.

Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene. Also, if you wish to tag someone, by all means, tag away.

**So this is just an experiment for me and I guess I'll see where it goes. Hope you like!**

* * *

**When Angels Deserve To Die **(Severus Snape/ Harry Potter)

Chop Suey -System of a Down

_I don't think you trust  
__In my self-righteous suicide  
__I cry when angels deserve to die._

_It's not fair._

A single tear slowly made it's way down Harry's face. He couldn't help it. He had promised himself that he was done crying, but as he laid in their bed all self control left him.

_Severus…_

Harry let out a choked sob. He was a mixture of so many emotions.

Sadness. Severus was the first to see him as _Harry_, not just some Boy-who-lived.

Betrayal. Harry trusted Severus not matter what his friends told him, but in the end they were right. He was the reason why so many loved ones were gone.

Rage. His anger and hate was endless because the one he gave his heart to used him like everyone else. When Harry was most vulnerable Severus had delivered him to Voldemort.

Hopelessness. Severus had given him hope of a better life, of happiness and true love. But now his love was gone.

The war was finally over, but Harry couldn't continue like this. Not after the hole inside him had finally been filled then brutally ripped out.

With his mind made up, Harry reached up towards his nightstand and firmly grasped an eager razor blade. One steady slice on each wrist neatly severed a vain that let the blood flow free.

Harry still missed him even after everything he did. Still loved him with every fiber in his being. With his last breath.

"_Severus…"_

His dark angel.

* * *

**Blissful Lies **(Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter)

Hysteria - Muse

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control_

"_Oh, God…"_

Harry felt pleasure flow all the way down to his toes. This was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"_Malfoy, oh Draco, faster!"_

Each of the boys thrusts filled him in a way he never knew, completed himself if only for this moment.

"_Harder!"_

The room was filled with moans, with gasps as each of the young men shagged each other ruthlessly. The build up was just so painfully wonderful as they entered a world were there was no Voldemort. No pain, death, or battles awaiting them the next day.

Harry and Draco clung to each other as they wished for the feeling of euphoria this moment brought to never go away.

* * *

**Love Addict** (Sirius Black/ Harry Potter)

Love Addict - Family Force 5

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh_

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

_Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic Love addict, Love addict_

It was Harry's first Christmas since he had left Hogwarts and he couldn't think of a better time in his life.

"Oh, Harry. Don't stop!" cried Sirius as Harry rode him to his hearts content.

If anyone other than his lover saw him like this, bouncing like some bitch, he would have been ashamed, but it just felt _so_ good.

"Sirius, I think I'm gonna- Oh!" All train of thought left him as he came still impaling himself repeatedly on the man beneath him.

Sirius groaned as he couldn't hold out much longer and soon released his seed into his young lover.

As Harry found his breath he looked lovingly at Sirius who bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Reaching out a hand Harry cupped his cheek with a playful smirk on his face.

"So, you ready for another go?"

Sirius let out a low growl as his member once again twitched to life.

* * *

**Continuation to 'When Angels Deserve To Die'** (Severus Snape/ Harry Potter)

What I've Done - Linkin Park

_Put to rest  
__What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate  
__With the hands  
__Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
__And wash away_

_What I've done  
__I'll face myself  
__To cross out what I've become  
__Erase myself  
__And let go of what I've done_

Severus regretted many things he had done in his life, but none so much as what he did to a certain young Gryffindor.

He had ruined any chance at happiness any chance at love that he may have once miracally had.

Harry didn't want to talk to him, wouldn't see him, wouldn't let him explain.

He loved Harry. He would not deny himself that truth. But even if he loved him that would never change what he'd done.

Severus felt empty with Harry no longer there, but the boy would find happiness elsewhere, right?

Suddenly pain engulfed his body. It felt as though the Cruciatus Curse was targeting his heart. After what felt like an eternity the pain left his body leaving a shell of a man in its wake.

His last coherent thought before darkness clouded his mind was, _Oh, Harry… What have I done._

**

* * *

**

Inner Monster

(Lucius Malfoy/ Harry Potter)

Planet Hell - Nightwish

_A dead world  
A dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God_

_My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the earth  
An everyday hell of my kingdom come_

The War was finally here. Spells were thrown so often that nobody could tell who the caster was. Harry made his way through a fight between Molly and Bellatrix hoping that the woman he had come to know as a mother would be alright.

Thoughts were invading his mind, but the most prominent was, _I will kill Lucius Malfoy even if it's the last thing I do!_

Rational thought of how he should be looking for Voldemort instead of trying to fulfill a more recent revenge left him as a certain memory plagued him.

_Harry was trapped in the Malfoy Manor and was waiting for the chance to put his escape plan into motion. _

_Suddenly the door to his cell in the dungeon flew open, the man of the Manor came in himself looking devious. With a flick of his wand Harry's clothes Vanished as well as Lucius'. Harry's eye's wide he knew what was to come and if he wanted to escape successfully he knew he had to comply with vigor. _

It was quick and fast, but that didn't make it any less painful or humiliating. The look in the Malfoys eyes and the smirk played on his lips disgusted Harry and no matter what he would kill that bastard that stole his only innocence.

With vision tinted red, Harry caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

Without a second thought he muttered, deathly quiet in a vicious voice, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like!

Cookies for all!


End file.
